What's in a Name
by x-DragonSoul-x
Summary: After hearing him introduce himself to a patient, the female stars of Trauma Team begin to wonder, What is CR-S01's real name? They sit in on one of his surgeries and debate between themselves what his name might be. Just some pointless fluffy drabble.


**Author Note: **I was actually writing another one-shot at the time when I took a break to right this. It was just a little idea I've had in my head for awhile. (Which was bound to happen, since they decided to NEVER tell us his NAME!) It was just a quick little story, I didn't really take too much time on it. So the characters are a little OOC and the prose isn't as flowery and detailed as I would usually write it. And I didn't really bother to "do the research," the surgery included is pretty much just BS. :P  
Still, I think it turned out pretty good anyway. So enjoy reading about the girls idly trying to come up with a name for they're favorite surgeon! :D**  
****  
Disclaimer:  
**I don't own Trauma Team or any of the Trauma Center Games, Atlas does. But we know that because they always like to make very obvious parodies of themselves in all the games. I mean, it's not like it's written on the box or anything...

Now please, read, enjoy and review! ^.^

* * *

What's in a Name  
A Trauma Team Fanfiction

"So then he was like, 'No way!' and I was like 'Yes way!' and then he was like, 'Are you out of your mind?' and then I had to smack him upside the head a few times 'til he'd see my way. So then-"

"Good morning you two." Naomi approached one of the reception desks in the hospital lobby, where Maria was leaned over the counter talking to Tomoe, who was doing paperwork. "You seem pretty energetic already this morning."

"Oh hey, Naomi!" Maria did an about-face and gave the silver-haired coroner a grin. "I was just telling Tomoe about the crazy day I had yesterday."

"It's very exciting," Tomoe insisted in a monotone, glancing between two upheld file forms.

"Oh it is, is it?" Naomi suspected that Tomoe was less interested in the story than she'd let on to her friend.

"Yeah! Here, I'll tell you too: So what happened was…"

Naomi grimaced, realizing she'd been sucked into listening to the excitable paramedic's little anecdote when all she'd intended to do was drop off a file. She sighed and tossed the manila folder on the counter. Resignedly, she folded her arms and listened to the story.

A man came up beside them and spoke over the counter. "Tomoe, do you have Mrs. Burwell's chart?"

"Huh?" Maria took notice of the tall, ruby-eyed doctor with straggly dark hair standing behind her.

Tomoe searched through the pile on her desk. "Oh, yes, right here." She handed him a clipboard.

"Thank you, Tomoe." He flashed her a small smile before retreating into the lobby.

"He seems to be doing much better," Naomi observed, "since when he first arrived."

"The kid? Yeah. He's not so much of an antisocial introvert anymore," Maria commented. "Probably a good thing."

All three women watched him as he made his way through the waiting room to a particular patient. The graying, middle-aged woman rose when he approached.

He gave her the same small smile. "Good morning, Mrs. Burwell, I'm Doctor …Sears. I will be your surgeon today."

Maria's eyebrows arched as she turned back to the other two women. "Hang on, did his just call himself 'Doctor Sears?'"

"He did," Naomi mused, studying him from across the room.

"Oh I get it!" Tomoe said, raising an extended finger.

Maria looked over to her friend. "Huh? Get what?"

"Doctor _Sears_, like _CRS_," Tomoe explained. "It's part of his prison number: CR-S01."

"Oh I see." Naomi nodded. "It makes sense; he needs some way to introduce himself to the patient."

Maria slouched over on the counter again. "Aw, that's lame. I was hoping that was his actual name." She tilted her head and watched "Doctor Sears," out of the corner of her eye lead the patient out of the waiting room. "Come to think of it, you ever wonder what his name really is?"

The women watched CR disappear into the next room as they pondered the question.

"Can't say I've ever thought about it," Naomi answered.

"Though it is a rather interesting question." Tomoe showed her agreement by nodding once with her arms crossed.

"Yeah…" Maria was silent for a few moments, before she rounded on her friend with an excited tone of voice. "Ooh, hey, Tomoe! What room's he operating in?"

"Uh…" She quickly consulted the schedule book splayed open on her left. "Room 201, the medical observation ro-"

"Perfect!" Before she could object, Maria seized Tomoe's hand and dragged her out from behind the counter.

The endoscopic surgeon put up futile resistance to being pulled along by Maria.

"Wha- Maria! Where are you going?"

"You come too Naomi!"

The coroner shook her head before following them, curiosity getting the better of her.

The three women sped off down the halls, Maria in the lead.

* * *

They entered dimly-lit semicircle room. The entire left wall was covered in windows all the way around, and beyond them an operation room.

"Good, they're still prepping." Maria muttered as she found seats for the three of them in a row near the front. The entire room was slanted, so that seating rose up higher in the back and the operation room sat at the lowest level. Somewhat reminiscent of an arena.

About a dozen interns or so were spread about the room, a few with notebooks. This room was designed to allow medical students and other staff members to observe and learn by studying the operations.

CR-S01 entered the operation room, flanked by Dr. Cunningham, his support. He stretched his gloves up over his forearms. "Let's begin the operation."

Naomi leaned over to address Maria, Tomoe between them. She tried to keep her voice down for the other students. "We are going to observe his operation?"

Maria wasn't paying attention. "I think he looks like a Josh. He look like a Josh to you guys?"

"Ah…" Tomoe blinked.

"We're here to try and guess his name?" Naomi asked in a deadpan.

"Well yeah, whadja think we were doing?"

Naomi was silent as she straightened upright.

"So is that a yes or a no on the 'Josh' thing?"

Tomoe slowly shook her head. "Eh, no. I don't really see it."

"Okay. So what about like… Zak, or Joey or something."

"Joey?" Naomi quirked an eyebrow.

"'Kay, sorry, that one was lame." She hunched over and held her head in her hands. "Jesse?"

"No," Tomoe said. "He could be a Kaname."

"Uh, yeah. Only he's not Japanese. Remember?"

"Oh yes. You're right." Tomoe gave a sheepish smile.

As the other two bantered back and forth, Naomi watched the operation closely.

"We need to be careful when extracting the foci, or else there may be more severe hemorrhaging." The surgeon's calm, professional voice echoed through the observation room speakers as he narrated the operation for the students.

He took up the forceps and carefully went in. His movements were so precise, so deliberate. His keen red eyes made tiny movements, taking in everything and processing it in an instant.

Naomi found herself impressed by his skill.

"…Okay, what about something weird, like Orion or something," Maria suggested.

"Hmm… that doesn't seem to fit either."

Without meaning to, Naomi made a suggestion of her own. "Perhaps… he's an Emile."

"Emile?" Maria leaned forward and cocked an eyebrow at Naomi. "I don't think so."

Naomi met her with a flustered look, feeling like she had to defend herself now. "Then… maybe Bryant?"

"Bryant? Really? Come on."

Tomoe sank lower into her seat, to allow the two to talk over her. She looked in on the surgery.

"Wait, kid. You should search the affected area with the ultrasound first," Gabriel advised.

"Yes, of course. I'm sorry." The surgeon picked up the ultrasound and observed the monitor on his right.

Even after being admonished, his eyes still held a gleam of determination. This look carried over from the monitor to when he picked up the scalpel and prepared to make an incision. There was so much resolve behind what he was doing. But there was also something else. A warmth about him that said he cared for the patient, wanted to help them heal.

Tomoe envied the passion he showed in what he did.

"…Carlisle, then," Naomi offered.

"God, stop naming all these weird, old-timey European names!" Maria complained, crossing her arms.

"He could be a Sora," Tomoe put in, bringing herself out of the operation and back between the other two medical professionals.

"Eh… No."

"Then maybe Koichi?"

Maria laughed. "Tomoe, he's not Japanese. Can't you think up some normal names?"

"Oh yes. Well…" Tomoe sank into her seat. After a moment of thought… "Barry?"

"Barry?" both Naomi and Maria said at once.

"Seriously?" Maria snorted.

Tomoe's face took on a shade of pink. "I suppose that was rather silly."

"Yeah, it was!"

"Urgh, cardiac arrest!" the surgeon growled. The exclamation was enough to recapture their attention.

"Whoa," Maria said with a grin, now glued to the operating room.

"Defibrillator, stat!" CR barked. The assistants rushed to ready it only to discover…

"It's not working! It won't charge!"

"Urgh. Forget it! Starting chest compressions."

Maria began to nod slowly, wearing a smug smile. Now there was a man who knew how to get the job done.

The surgeon's dark already tousled hair was flung in disarray as he tried to jolt the patients heart back into rhythm. And he had that wild look in his eyes… Maria smirked greedily.

The surgeon froze, staring at the monitor. After a moment, he removed his stacked hands from where they where poised over the patient, at the ready if he might need them again.

"Heart rate recovered. I'm continuing with the operation."

"Well," Naomi said flatly, arms crossed, "that was exciting."

Maria nodded once before swiveling her head to her companions. "So, any more name ideas?"

Naomi scoffed. "Not likely."

"I can't think of any more," Tomoe concluded.

"Suturing incision… There, operation complete." In a lower tone, the surgeon added, "Let this disease pass from this world…"

The students around them all began to gather their things and get up.

Naomi watched them all file out of the room, and the medical staff begin cleaning up the operation room. "Well, it's over."

"C'mon guys, let's go see if we can find him." Without much consideration for either of them, Maria pushed past Tomoe and Naomi in the seating row and rushed out the door.

"Wait, Maria!" Tomoe hurried after her.

Naomi only sighed and followed them both.

* * *

"Good operation, kid. I wouldn't have thought it possible, but I think you're getting better."

"Thanks Gabriel," CR said, pushing his sleeves down after they both exited the operation prep room. Gabriel barely had enough time to light up a cigarette before Maria came to a skidding halt in front of them.

"Maria?" CR had come to expect things like this from her, but still showed his surprise.

"Hey… you!" she panted. "_Dr. Sears._"

CR's brow furrowed. "What? Oh. That."

There was the tapping of shoes behind her. Naomi and Tomoe appeared over Maria's shoulders.

"Honestly, Maria, it's common courtesy to _wait_ for people when you leave a room," Naomi chided.

Having apparently caught her breath, Maria continued her interrogation of the nameless surgeon. "So, since you obviously made that up, me and the girls wanna know…" She moved forward until her face was inches from his, causing him to retreat a pace or so. "What's your _real_ name."

She pursued him until she had him backed into the hallway wall. "M-my real name?" he faltered.

"Uh-huh." She jerked her head in a nod.

Even Gabriel looked interested in the answer. The three of them had formed a semicircle around the two.

CR looked at each of them, flustered. "I… I don't remember my real name."

"Oh, BS!" Maria crowed. "Just tell us already."

He looked her squarely in the eyes. "No, I seriously do not remember."

She stared at him with pursed lips for a minute, before backing off. "Fine, don't tell us." She looked back with a devious grin. "Does this mean we can call you whatever we want?"

"…I suppose so."

Maria spun on her heels and latched onto the two other women's arms. "C'mon guys, let's go figure out something really embarrassing to call him."

She pulled them both down the hall, and they gave apologetic looks to the two they left behind.

Once they'd rounded the corner, CR let out his breath. Behind him, Gabe gave a low chuckle.

The surgeon turned to him. "Hmm? What?"

"You were lying just then, kid," he accused, wearing a smirk, while expertly handling the cigarette in his mouth while he did so.

CR was silent.

"So spill it kid, what's your name?" Gabe beckoned.

The dark-haired surgeon looked over his shoulder. "I told you, I've forgotten."

"Yeah right. Quit avoiding the question."

"I'm not," he insisted.

"Look kid, I know you've pretty much gotten your whole memory back, so its gotta come out sooner or later." The older man flung his arm over the younger one's shoulder. "Come on! May as well tell me now."

CR uncoiled himself from Gabe's grip and began walking down the hall. He muttered, "That secret will stay with me to the grave…."

"…_What?" _Gabriel stared after the young surgeon, before bolting after him. "Oh come on, now I'm really curious. Hey, wait up!"

* * *

**Author Note: **And if you noticed that most of the name ideas were ones that belonged to either last names of atoners, alter-egos of red-eyed people, emo people, vampires, doctors or vampire doctors, or any mix inbetween, good eye! Good eye! ^_^ Of course, Maria's suggestions were all just trendy boy's names. :P And yes, I know, Naomi is Japanese too, but old-timey names just seemed more her style. Hope you enjoyed. :D (Now please feel free to press that pretty little button. You know the one)

P.S. What was your favorite of CR's names. Or, what do _you _think his name is? :P


End file.
